


Rippled Reminders

by thecookiemomma



Category: NCIS
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s10e12 Shiva
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 04:57:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecookiemomma/pseuds/thecookiemomma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events in "Shiva", Tony and Gibbs go home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rippled Reminders

Tony watched Gibbs stand beside Vance and his heart wrenched painfully. They had worked so well together – _keeping_ things together when Jackie and Eli... He looked up at the sky,wondering where Ziva was, and what she was doing. He knew what she could do if she wasn't careful to keep her grief expressed in appropriate ways. He knew what _he_ wanted to do, and that was just for the wounds that had been opened again, ripped raw by such similar circumstances. After the mourners all headed home, Tony wandered over toward the two men still standing silent next to each other, communicating worlds by silent stares. He settled his hand on Gibbs' shoulder, gently, merely announcing his presence.

 

“Yeah.” Gibbs blinked, giving a sharp nod. “Director.”

 

“Gibbs.” No other words were spoken between the two men; none were needed. They were part of a common fraternity now, and it made Tony ache to watch the initiation rite.

 

“C'mon, DiNozzo.” Gibbs jerked his head toward the car, and Tony fell in lock-step with his lover, getting in the car to head home. He kept silent, knowing this wasn't the time or place for long speeches, silly movie trivia, or even encouraging words. When they got back to the house, Tony went through the motions of shutting things down, locking up his piece, hanging up his jacket, undoing his tie – small marks of being _home_.

 

“Boss,” Gibbs looked over from where he stood in the middle of the room. Most would say he was merely tired, but Tony knew he was hurting, and unsure of what to do. “C'mon. Let me take care of you.”

 

Gibbs' only reply was a grunt, but he headed toward the stairs, Tony right behind him. When they reached their room, Tony began undressing his lover slowly, raining soft, unhurried kisses on the other man's skin. He sighed, trying to keep the grief he felt for those he loved inside, but he couldn't. Fat tears fell onto Gibbs' skin, and Tony licked them off as he went.

 

Tony inhaled sharply when Gibbs rolled him over, undressed him quickly, and wrapped his arms around him so tightly he almost couldn't breathe. He responded by wrapping his own arms around Gibbs and tightening them slowly until all he could feel was the warmth of Gibbs' skin against his own. Gibbs tucked his nose into Tony's collarbone, and fell still, just inhaling Tony's scent.

 

Normally, Tony would make some comment about not having showered, or that he wasn't a woman, so it wasn't the same as the movie, or some crap like that. Tonight, though, he just kept silent, letting the tears roll down his cheeks.

 

The two men clung to each other all night long.


End file.
